


What Matters in the End

by Elanshaw



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanshaw/pseuds/Elanshaw
Summary: Red John has finally done it. He's taken Jane. An acrostic story, using the names of Mentalist characters.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	What Matters in the End

“ **P** lease, no… no!” whispered Lisbon gripping her gun tightly.

**A** red smiley face was painted over the side of Jane's makeshift bed in the CBI attic.

**T** error and anger battled within her as Lisbon reached for her phone.

“ **R** igsby! Get Cho, both of you up here right now!” she yelled into the phone.

“ **I** s it Jane, boss? Did you find him?”

“ **C** all security!” she yelled “Have them lock this place down!”

**K** imball Cho strode through the attic doors, already half way up the stairs as soon as she called.

“ **J** ane?” he asked.

**A** blood stained blanket lay thrown across the bed.

“ **N** o.” whispered Lisbon. “He's not here. Red John…Cho, Red John has Jane.”

**E** ven as she spoke, a determined look came over her and Lisbon ran from the room, gun cocked.

oooooo

“ **T** hink they'll find you here, Patty?”

**E** yeing the crowbar in the masked man's hand, Jane shook his head wildly.

“ **R** elax, boy.” The man pulled the duct tape from Jane's mouth.

“ **E** ww, sure did bloody you up a little there, sorry about that.”

“ **S** t-still here...” muttered Jane squinting through his one good eye.

“ **A** hh…that you are, my boy…

**L** orelei says hello.” Red John smiled then slammed the crowbar once again on Jane's head.

**I** t was sometime later when Jane was once again aware of anything.

**S** unlight fell from the sky onto his head, the warmth bringing him around.

**B** irds chirped overhead. He was outside, tied to a tree in the woods.

“ **O** kay, down to business.” smiled Red John seeing Jane was awake.

“ **N** ow listen closely.” He knelt down by him. “Join me, or I will kill your Teresa.”

oooooo

“ **K** eep asking around!” shouted Cho, slamming the phone down as Lisbon walked in.

“ **I** s there any news?” she asked.

‘ **M** y contacts are still on it.” he answered. Jane had been missing for three weeks.

“ **B** oss,” said Van Pelt worried. "Do you need anything, maybe something to eat?”

“ **A** ll, I need.” said Lisbon. “Is for us to find Jane…one way or another!”

**L** isbon turned and strode back into her office slamming the door.

**L** ooking at each other, the team sighed heavily. They were running out of ideas.

“ **C** an I just say what we're all thinking?” asked Rigsby. “Maybe…maybe he's dead.”

“ **H** e's not.” stated Grace staring at Lisbon's door. “Red John wants Jane alive!”

“ **O** kay, he's alive.” said Cho, “So where is he and what's Red John doing to him?”

oooooo

“ **L** over, come back to bed.” purred Lorelei as she lay across the bed.

**O** blivious to Lorelei's words, Jane stood by the window sighing heavily.

“ **R** emember your promise, Patrick.” Lorelei pulled herself up to a sitting position.

“ **E** xactly what is it you think I promised?!” Jane turned from the window, angry.

“ **L** oyalty to Red John. You can't go back on your word…you know that.”

**E** yeing the camera in the corner of the room, Jane stepped towards the bed.

“ **I** don't think Red John is stupid enough to think I'd be enjoying this.”

“ **M** aybe not, but you're smart enough to know that if you go back on your word…"

“ **A** ll I care about is Lisbon’s safety. I wouldn't jeopardize that, he knows…”

“ **R** ight, so why don't you climb back into bed with me.” she patted the bed.

“ **T** his doesn't have to be hard Patrick, Red John wants us together.”

“ **I** don't want this.” He turned to the camera “I don't want this.” He repeated.

“ **N** o, but he does.” Lorelei leaned forward pulling Jane onto the bed.

“ **S** mile for the camera, lover.”

oooooo

**G** race was just sitting down to her desk when an email popped up on her computer.

**R** eaching for her coffee, she suddenly froze staring at the email she had opened.

**A** video popped up, grainy but it was definitely Jane and Lorelei doing… _Oh no…_

**C** losing the link quickly and making sure Lisbon wasn't nearby, she called the others over.

**“E** ven I can see he's, uh...he's not enjoying himself.” whispered Rigsby, quite uncomfortable.

“ **V** ery true.” said Cho. “He keeps glancing at the camera. He looks...sad.”

“ **A** re we going to tell Lisbon?” whispered Grace.

“ **N** o choice, we can't keep this from her." Cho moved off to Lisbon's office.

**P** art way through Lisbon's viewing of the video, another video dated that morning came.

“ **E** veryone's expendable.” said Grace, reading the subject line of the email.

**L** orelei sat bloodied, tied to a chair. Jane stood over her, dazed, a gun in his hand.

**T** ake her life, Jane.” said an unseen voice. “She lied to you. She _killed_ your Teresa.”

oooooo

**W** hen the video abruptly ended before they could see what happened, Lisbon's heart dropped.

**A** silent prayer that Jane was okay was followed by a flood of anger over what had happened.

“ **Y** ou know boss.” murmured Grace, “He...he was forced to do it. You know he wouldn't…”

“ **N** ever mind about that.” she ordered. “Check the video, see if you can find out where they are.”

**E** veryone glanced at the steely look in Lisbon's eyes, then turned and got to work.

**R** eturning to her office, Lisbon took deep breaths to quell the jealously she was suddenly feeling.

“ **I** t meant nothing.” she whispered to herself, wondering if Jane would kill Lorelei over her.

**G** race knocked on her door an hour later.

**S** tanding quickly, Lisbon closed Jane's file on her desk. “Anything?”

“ **B** oss, Sierra Motel…shut down a few years ago. It's three hours from here.”

“ **Y** ou did good, Grace.” Lisbon got on the phone to call for backup.

oooooo

**R** amming the motel door open, the police stormed in guns held high.

**E** asing past the officers, Lisbon and her team stepped inside the motel room.

" **D** ear God!” gasped Grace. Patrick sat leaning against the bed, the room covered in blood.

“ **J** ane!” exclaimed Lisbon rushing to him. “It's me, Lisbon. Are you okay?”

“ **O** h, Lisbon is dead.” he whispered. “My Teresa is dead.” His eyes were wide...unseeing.

“ **H** e's in shock, get EMTs in here now!” shouted Lisbon as she grasped his hands.

“ **N** o Jane, I'm not dead! I'm okay! Look at me…Jane? Jane!” Patrick slumped to the floor.

oooooo

**E** vening came on the third day of Jane's hospital stay when he slowly opened his eyes.

" **P** lease…” whispered Lisbon from his bedside. “Stay with me…don't fall asleep again.”

“ **I**...” Jane's eyes fell on Lisbon's worried face. “You…you're alive?” he whispered.

**L** isbon touched his arm. “Yes Jane, I'm alive. Lorelei…did you…there was so much blood.”

**O** pening his eyes wide, he slowly shook his head. “No… I wanted to, after what I did...after what he said...

**G** ot ready to pull the trigger...but…he slaughtered her right in front of me, then he just… took the body.”

**U** p till then Lisbon had kept up a front, but now tears were streaming down her face. "Patrick..."

**E** yes heavy she took his hand in hers and held tight. “Don't you ever leave me again. I-I love…”

**The End**


End file.
